


Chemistry of Kisses

by slaying_dragons



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaying_dragons/pseuds/slaying_dragons
Summary: A collection of experimental drabbles about various characters end up kissing Allen.  Each chapter has one short story with a different pairing. Chapters are stand alone, don't follow up each other.Allen has good chemistry with all characters and I wanted to try my hand with that.





	1. Kanda

"You're an asshole, bean sprout!" Kanda yells so loud, a vein throbs on his forehead. He wants to smash things. Nah... He thinks he prefers to cut this guy off.

"No, you are!" Allen yells louder, pointing his index finger at the other's face. "Stupid Kanda!"

Their arguments always start up all sudden and without a proper reason. They both yell for a while, then move onto a physical fight, usually with their hands around each other's necks. Others are determined try to stop them, but some are scared of getting caught in the middle and being hurt in the process. But again, that was back in the Order. 

At the moment there is no one to interfere. Two of them are alone with no sight of Johnny. Allen is no longer a part of the Black Order and they aren't in the base. All those times feel like a long time ago. So far away, as if it was in another life. Kanda isn't sure if he misses it, when things were easier on everyone's behalf. Everyone except for him. Maybe he misses it a bit. But he is more content in now. 

Kanda was also free for a while. Free from the Order. Free from orders. Free from his past. But he made his come back only a short time ago and Allen doesn't seem to understand why. Not that Kanda gives a proper explanation. He was never good with words. 

"Who are you to call me stupid, you stupid asshole?!" Kanda is this close to draw his Mugen, but he knows he has to do better. He came all this way to speak to the stupid bean sprout, yet all they do is yelling like little kids.

"You are the most stupid! You had your freedom and you threw it away!" Allen brings the obvious issue back and Kanda is almost glad, because he doesn't have the heart for doing that himself. 

The dark haired Exorcist takes in a deep breath, but still feels that vein throbbing on his forehead. He doesn't feel calmer. Yet he starts, forcing words out. "I have a reason." He growls like a feral animal. At least they are inside Johnny's room, so no one else can hear him having this conversation.

"And what reason is good enough to give up on such a gift?" Allen sounds offended now. It is true. The gift of freedom came from Allen with a big cost. It doesn't look good from Allen's point of view.

"Can't you see?!" Kanda yells again, his bad temper can't be controlled that easily. "Then you are stupid, bean sprout!" 

Allen groans, irritated, then he punches the wall and leaves a crack. "No! I can't see! I don't want to see! I want you to leave me alone!" Allen barks. "Unlike you, I want my own freedom!" 

Kanda doesn't believe that. Not even for a second. He may not be the best, when it comes to reading people. But Allen has never been the best liar either.

"Just leave!" Allen adds. "We don't even get along. There's no point of you staying here with me."

Kanda wants to punch Allen in the face, but it takes a lot of willpower to keep his body in control. "Tch. You really can't see." In an instant, Kanda has Allen pushed against the cracked wall, pinning him by the shoulders. He is taller than the white haired one, so he looks down to meet the other's eyes. It's a deadly gaze. Bean sprout looks startled at first, but then his face to an annoyed expression.

"Why do you think I gave up on the best gift?" He snarls at the shorter one's face, fingers digging into Allen's shoulders. He is angry. "Why do you think I gave up on everything to spend the rest of my life like this?!" But of course, the bean sprout doesn't know Kanda doesn't have much ahead.

Allen looks up to him with a confused expression. He still doesn't get it. He can't put the pieces together. He really can't.

How stupid can one get?

That makes Kanda sigh with further annoyance. He hates all kinds of confessions. He hates being emotional. He hates admitting to have actual feelings. He hates it all.

But it's now or never. He has to let it out before it's over.

His hands grab at the collar of Allen's shirt, fisting so hard his knuckles look white. "It's you, stupid bean sprout. It's because of you!" He groans, but Allen looks all the more confused now.

"I hate being in anyone's debt." Kanda goes on, his jaw is clenched. "Especially yours." He groans. "I owe you. Can't you see? I owe you a lot." Kanda is shaking now and it's no longer from that great anger burning inside him. "You gave me the best moments. How am I supposed to pay back?!" He groans again, but now tears are forming in his eyes. The memories of Alma will always be with him, thanks to Allen Walker.

Allen's hand is against his cheek. Then the bean sprout gives him that warm and understanding look, Kanda wants to punch it away. Yet his hands clench at the younger one's collar tighter. His breathing becomes quicker, those damned emotions can burn in hell. Then Kanda sinks down to his knees, dragging Allen along with his tight grip. The white haired one doesn't even protest and sits down to the floor with his back against the wall.

Now the bean sprout sees. The truth is revealed. But all Kanda wants is to vanish from existence, so he doesn't have to see those caring eyes and understanding expression. It is simply humiliating, mortifying for his damned pride.

"I'm sorry." Allen says with that sweet voice of his. "You shouldn't think you owe me. That's the purpose of a gift. There is no debt. No price." It must be the first time they are open to each other about everything, all shields are lowered.

Kanda hates being this vulnerable.

"You aren't one to decide that, you stupid asshole." Kanda refuses Allen's claim. "You have no say in it!" He isn't sure what he expects from Allen. A punch in the face wouldn't be bad. Perhaps, that would make things less hurting. But instead Allen brushes his thumbs across Kanda's face and wipes tears away, then pulls him into a hug.

Kanda feels dumbfounded and quickly pulls back. "Don't hug me, bean sprout!"

"I am being nice to you, you arrogant asshole!" Allen roars back, as they go back to their old antics once more. 

"I don't want your pity, dumbass!"

"You stupid shithead-" But Allen is silenced by a sudden kiss. Kanda isn't even sure what made him press his lips against bean sprout's. But he doesn't care at the moment. He doesn't want to argue anymore. Maybe it's how he tries to stop the other from bringing more excuses. He bites at the white haired one's lower lip and then shoves his tongue down Allen's throat. He is being invasive and offensive. Bean sprout just wraps his arms around Kanda to pull him closer. Then the fight over dominance starts, tongues pressing at each other, teeth coming to play.

It's hot and needy. 

Kanda kisses Allen like he has been starving for this since forever. Allen returns it eagerly, has a steady hand behind the other's head.

The fierce kiss continues until they are both without a breath. There is no winner after all the struggle game. Then Kanda pulls back, but keeps his hands at Allen's shoulders. His head is lowered, dark bangs falling over his eyes. Allen is panting loud and hugs him tighter. They remain in this position for a long while.

Kanda's pride can be damned to hell.


	2. Wisely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A light hearted (and rather derpy) chapter after the first one's angst.

Wisely isn't a fighter. He has a small build and lacks the physical strength. He sure has a better endurance when compared to humans. Being a Noah has it's privileges. But in the end, things never get that far with him. In a blink of eye, he gets into his target's head and stops them before anything can happen. His most preferred way is to dig up the most painful memories and watch his prey drawn in sorrow. 

So it is safe to say he is invincible.

Yet this time is a first. 

Allen Walker has Wisely pinned against the ground. The Exorcist's one knee presses to the Noah's stomach and keeps him there. A sharp talon like finger is hovering against the eye on his forehead, threatening to pierce through and take away his powers.

Wisely wants to blame all the distractions in the battlefield, but he knows it's his poor choice in priorities. He has been having too much fun with playing with other Exorcists' heads, he ended up losing the track of Allen Walker.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He says with a panicked voice. "Don't..." He hates this, but he has no choice until someone saves him. He can only buy some time.

"Don't what?" Walker asks with a deadpan expression. His voice is as cold as ice. It is no secret the Exorcist hates Wisely's ways. "You didn't wait, when you messed up with my friends."

Wisely's breath hitches. It sucks to be in this position. One moment of carelessness can bring such pain. Now wishful thinking won't be able to save him from this. 

"I'm at your mercy." Wisely admits bitterly. He doesn't even try to grab at Walker's hands or shoulders. He knows the struggle will be futile. There is no way he can win against a powerhouse like Allen Walker.

"I surrender." His voice gets even weaker, his hands lay at each side of his head. "Please don't kill me." 

Walker gives him a careful look, as if he isn't sure what to do with this easy surrender. Noahs aren't the ones to go down without a fight. So this looks like a trap. It is only expected for Walker to think this way.

After a silent moment, his captor speaks and it isn't to Wisely's liking. "I won't kill you, but I'll kill the Noah in you."

Wisely whimpers at that. "That's as bad as killing me!" He protests, but Walker is already pulling that magnificent sword out from his shoulder. He has to buy some time now or everything will be over soon.

"Grant me one last wish." Wisely groans. He can't think of a better thing, because Walker will not listen to him no matter what. But this may have a chance. At least, he wants to believe that. And it works. Walker pauses, once he holds the sword against the Noah's chest. The Exorcist is a good person in the end. He will hear Wisely.

"What is it?" He asks with a suspicious edge to his tone.

Wisely licks his lips. "A kiss." He says and reaches a hand up to touch Walker's cheek. "I've never kissed before."

Walker arches a brow. He obviously wasn't expecting that. "A kiss?" He repeats. "Kiss who? Me?"

Wisely nods and eyes the sword. "A tragic end to a Noah, wouldn't it be? After kissing the sworn enemy and my life ending by his hands." He makes it sound like some sort of romance novel.

Walker still has his doubts about it. "You will not really die, you know. You can kiss anyone, once I kill the evil in you."

Wisely shakes his head at that. "But it's poetic." It's a desperate struggle at this point and he pulls Walker's head down, so their faces can get closer. But the Exorcist resists that.

"You are a weird one, aren't you?" Walker asks, not really buying this story.

"It's my last wish as a Noah." Wisely fights to pull Walker closer. "I'll take you to a proper date, once you kill me!"

The Exorcist gives him a weirded out look, as if he can't believe he is having this conversation. "Why would you even want to take me to a date?" Wisely knows he isn't the first Noah to hit onto Walker.

Oh well...

The Noah runs out of excuses and uses both of his hands to grab at Walker's head and pulls him all the way down. Their mouths crush together in a weird kiss. It's wet, sloppy, yet surprisingly hot. Walker's lips taste nice and his mouth is so inviting. Wisely's both hands claw at that white hair, as the Noah moans into the kiss. He is surprised the Exorcist returns the act so willingly, even shoving his tongue into Wisely's mouth. Turned on by the fact, Wisely sucks on that tongue and wishes he could stick around for more. But being seduced by an Exorcist is not an option. 

Two Akumas come to save him, knocking the white haired one off of Wisely. Walker lands on his feet and swings his sword at the new enemies. That is all the distraction Wisely needs. He quickly pushes himself up to his feet and spots the portal for his use. Wasting no time to go there, the small Noah looks at Walker over his shoulder a last time. 

"About that date..." He grins at the Exorcist, now looking rather smug. "If you are still up for it, I am, too." 

Walker makes a run for Wisely, but the Noah is already gone.


	3. Lavi

The mission has been a long and tiring one. But it is over now. They still have some time until rendezvous date. So Lavi finds a way to ditch Inspector Link and drags Allen to his freedom. Everyone deserves a bit of this from time to time. It can't be easy to live with a guardian monitoring him every second.

Lavi takes Allen to a large field, which has all kinds of green with some great trees creating nice shadows. It isn't the best place to spend their precious free time, but there isn't much to do in this rural part of the map.

"How about a nap?" Lavi asks with a grin and points at a great tree body. 

Allen gives him a cheerful smile and a nod. The kid is always happy, which Lavi doesn't bother to doubt. They have been good friends since Allen joined up the Order. Lavi knows having friends is a big luxury for his line of duty. An illusion even. One day he will have to leave the Order and his title behind to become a fulltime Bookman. Then he will be all alone.

The thought pains him, yet he pushes it away. He doesn't want to think about such depressing things, when they have the best spot to take some nap.

Allen sits against the large tree body and stretches his legs forward. His eyes look up to the beautiful blue sky. Some puffy clouds are moving up there, creating a soft breeze. With the sound of grass and leaves, one can fall asleep in no time.

Lavi lays down beside Allen with his arms under his head. "This is so nice." The redhead says with a pleased voice and closes his good eye. "I wish we had a garden like this in the Order." He murmurs and lets out a wide yawn.

Allen shifts his position, so he is also laying down. There isn't much of a gap in between him and Lavi. "Clouds look like cotton candy." The white haired Exorcist says, which makes Lavi chuckle and open his eye to look at his friend. Allen has an arm stretched up, obviously imagining to grab a handful of white clouds.

Lavi snorts. "You are such a glutton." Allen joins the laughter.

"I can't help it." Allen says, his smile never fades. "It's the parasite type Innocence."

Lavi knows all about it, but he jokes anyway. "Don't make excuses for your bad eating habits. I know you have a black hole in your stomach."

Together they laugh more, but soon both fall asleep. Lavi isn't sure how much time has passed, when he wakes up. But the sun is closer to the horizon and the breeze is less gentle. 

It is when he feels something warm pressing up to his side. His head slowly turns and Lavi finds a sleeping Allen. During their nap, the white haired Exorcist rolled closer to Lavi, managed to curl up against him. The redhead doesn't mind that. He feels refreshed and happy to enjoy a lazy nap, escaping from reality even for a few hours.

He needs to wake Allen up soon, but he can allow the younger Exorcist to have another ten minutes of freedom before they go and find Inspector Link. They will have to deal with his nagging about their act of disappearance. But this is worth it.

Before ten minutes pass, Allen rolls to the other side and Lavi feels mischievous. He plucks a flower and brings it to his friend's ear to tickle him. A few brushes make Allen groan and scratch at his ear. Lavi suppresses a chuckle and goes on with the tickling. It is when Allen's hand shoots off and grabs Lavi's wrist in the air. Before the redhead can give a surprised face at the sudden reflex, he is pulled and pushed against the grass with Allen rolling on top of him. The younger Exorcist looks very much awake now. Though, he doesn't look like capable of actual words. Lavi only hears some low growl.

"Ah, c'mon. It was really funny." Lavi grins in return and feels quite amused by the situation. But Allen growls more, muttering something under his breath.

"We have to leave now." Lavi adds, then pushes against Allen to throw him off. The white haired Exorcist doesn't expect that. Thus, he falls onto his back and this time Lavi presses him down. A smile forms in Allen's face, then a wrestling match in between two friends start. They roll right and left, fighting to be on top. It may look childish from a certain distance, but they are both laughing and having fun.

Their laughter ends up, when Lavi shoves at Allen too hard and loses balance, causing his lips smack against his friend's in an accidental kiss. They both go wide eyed, but they remain in this position for another shocked moment. When Lavi remembers to move, he pulls himself back and sits back on his knees. He has a hand against the back of his neck, scratching one spot awkwardly. His cheeks flush so red, they almost match his hair.

Allen sits up with an embarrassed expression, but he manages to look Lavi in the eye. "That... umm..." The younger Exorcist starts, but can't seem to go on. He probably wants this to remain as a secret.

But Lavi is in a different state of mind. While the kiss was not on intention, he knows this may be his last. His life style won't allow any other kisses. The sudden realization of this bitter fact makes his stomach ache. Then he looks into Allen's eyes with a determined gaze. If this is going to be his last kiss, then so be it. He can do better.

"Lavi, what are you doing?" Allen blinks, when the redhead crawls closer on his hands and knees, grabs at his shoulders. Then Lavi pulls Allen into another kiss. A real kiss with lips, teeth and tongue. There is too much passion involved. Allen gives a weak example of a struggle at first, but he eventually returns the act with his own gentleness.

Bookman Junior makes sure to record every single detail to his memory.


	4. Sheril

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I was thinking.
> 
> Sorrynotsorry.

Fights never get dull for Sheril Kamelot. He doesn't swing punches or anything. Instead he just sits at some vantage point in a sexy position and interferes the battle before him with his telekinesis. There are times he shifts the ground or surroundings to his like, giving the enemy some new challenges to come over with. But of course, his favorite thing is to manipulate people. That one never gets old.

Today's fight isn't any different. He is sitting by a rock with a long leg crossed over the other. He even rests his weight against a hand behind him. His free hand waves in the air to instruct his power to his desire. He makes some Finders run into sudden growing walls, so his little helper Akuma can trap them easily.

But then the highlight of this battle shows up. Appearing in the sky in that snow white cape, Allen Walker dives down to slash at two Akuma. But more show up and the Exorcist puts his best moves to good use.

Sheril watches him with an overdose of curiosity. After all, he has been wondering about this young man. With no other interruptions here, this looks like the best time to play with him. 

The Noah doesn't wait for Allen to finish off the rest of the Akuma and stretches his long fingers outward, freezing the white haired young man in the middle of a fighting stance. Akuma stop as well, as Sheril orders them. Then he hops off from his seat and walks toward his new plaything with light steps. His white uniform dances wildly around his legs.

"Allen Walker..." Sheril calls the Exorcist's name with a happy tone. "What a lovely surprise."

Allen tries to struggle, but his invisible bonds won't allow him to move a finger. 

"I've been wanting to speak with you." Sheril's grin is so wide, he can't help it. "Since you are a point of attraction for my Road and Tyki."

Allen may not move his body, but his eyes turn at Sheril's way and he even lets out a displeased grumble.

"They keep talking about how cute you are... How strong you are..." The Noah waves his hand in the air, not amused. "I'm tired of hearing about you." 

Sheril stands before Allen and crosses arms over his chest, then tilts his head. "And how dare you leave such an impression on them?" His tone gets high pitched. "They are mine!" Now Sheril is whining. "No one can seduce my Road! Isn't she so cute?!" Blood comes from his nose and Allen just stares at the Noah with a confused expression. "You are not allowed to touch her!!!" He jumps from emotion to emotion.

The Exorcist may not appreciate Sheril's eccentric antics, but that doesn't stop the Noah of Desire from rambling about his personal concerns. 

"And my brother... My Tyki!" Sheril places a hand against his forehead, acting like he is on stage. He isn't a good drama actor either. "Don't even dare to charm him!" Sheril openly cries at the idea. "He is so pretty, I feel aroused by the sight of him." A perverted smile creeps on Sheril's face, his mind going to dark places.

Allen is just wide eyed at what he is hearing, a sweat drop rolls down his forehead. "That's just so wrong." He mutters in between clenched teeth.

But Sheril isn't going to take that. So very dramatically, he points a black nailed finger at the young man's face. "It's why I'll make you pay, Allen Walker!" His smile takes on a dangerous edge. "I'll ruin you."

With that, the Noah forces Allen to shift his position. The Exorcist bends forward with his ass sticking up in the air. Sheril could make things more humiliating, if he wanted. But he is content with this for now. "Your reputation in your dear Order will be no more, once I'm done with you."

He snaps his fingers and an Akuma appears, carrying a camera. Then Sheril starts posing. The first pose is him standing behind Allen and grabbing his hips. Of course, he makes sure to press his groin to the Exorcist's ass. They are both clothed, but it doesn't make this shot less embarrassing.

"How do I look?" Sheril asks the poor Akuma who has to bear with this kind of weird situation. "Are you getting me on my good side?" The new position has Sheril's groin pressed right into Allen's face, who is turning a bright red. Oh, this kid will be ruined indeed. 

"I think I'll hand a copy to Road, too. Then she'll give up on you." His one-sided conversation goes on, as he changes positions. He makes a human chair from the Exorcist and sits on. Then he wraps his arms around the younger man's shoulders and poses as they are some happy horny couple. 

"I don't even know what they see in you." Sheril huffs and holds Allen so close, their noses touch. He is shamelessly sitting on the Exorcist's lap now. "You are cute, alright. But not as cute."

It is a spark of curiosity, perhaps. Or whatever... He doesn't need any excuses to close the gap in between their mouths. So he just does that and kisses the Exorcist. It is one peck at first. Sheril pulls back and arches a thin brow. "Hm..." Then another kiss comes, his lips moving over Allen's. Again he pulls back.

"I see." Sheril says and digs his fingers into the younger man's cheeks, so that mouth opens. Allen is giving him wide eyes again, that bright blush spreading to his whole face. He tries to mutter some words of protest, but Sheril really doesn't give him a chance. He leans in for another kiss with full use of his tongue. His hands move down to Allen's shoulders, his palms roll over the muscles and settle against his chest. 

The Akuma produces an actual sweat drop, when Sheril makes an obscene sound. "Should I take more pictures or leave you two alone, Sheril-sama?" He asks, obviously hoping it is the latter.

The Noah of Desire pulls back and makes a bitter face at his underling. "Go on. Snap more. I want to remember this moment forever." Then he turns back at Allen and pets his cheeks in a loving fashion. "But these pictures will be only mine." He uses his bedroom tone and playfully bites at the Exorcist's lower lip.

"Forget Road and Tyki." He beams like an impatient kid. "Pick me!"


	5. Miranda

It is wrong to feel this way. She is aware of that. But Miranda can't help with her crush toward Allen Walker. She is much older than him, while he is underage. But since that day he showed up at her hometown and helped her out of the mess, she can't look away from him. Miranda knows she is supposed to be the adult here. Yet Allen is so mature and she feels like a kid with how her heart races whenever she sees him. He is also very kind, treating her polite all the time. It is a first for her, so the white haired Exorcist has a very special place in her heart.

These are not all the traits Miranda finds fascinating about Allen. He is also a good looking guy. He is still growing, which Miranda watched him transform into such a charmer. Romance was never a thing coming to her mind until she met him. She has her eyes only on Allen.

Miranda wants him.

She has to keep this to herself and act normal. Not only it's embarrassing to admit her crush for an underage guy, she was never the type to be open about such personal things. Miranda is awkward and shy. She will most likely die with this secret.

"Are you alright, Miranda?" Allen's voice interrupts her thoughts and brings her back to reality. She blinks and looks around, then remembers they are on a train. A private room has been assigned for two of them. They have a long and tiring mission ahead, so they need to rest well and gather the best of their energy until then.

"I..." Miranda starts and finds difficulty expressing herself. "I am alright. Sorry to make you concerned." She apologetically bows her head and Allen smiles at that. Miranda is aware she keeps apologizing for everything and it must be annoying. It's not like she can help with that. She keeps her gaze lowered on her hands, since she can't look Allen like this. She was just thinking about him.

What if he knows?

"If something is bothering you, you can talk to me." Allen pushes so very gently, Miranda can feel her heart beating fast again. She wonders if he has the ability to hear that.

"I may not bring a solution, but sometimes it helps to talk to a friend." Allen adds, which makes Miranda look up to meet his gaze. Her heart almost stops now. Not only Allen wears the kindest and warmest smile, the evening sun coming from the window falls to his face like fire. He looks so attractive from this angle, Miranda is already jealous of his future girlfriends. She will never stand a chance against anyone. She won't even be a candidate.

If only she isn't this unlucky...

"Unlucky about what, Miranda?" Allen asks and Miranda is startled, giving him a wide eyed stare.

"Oh! You can read my mind!" She says, certainly horrified by the fact.

"You said that aloud." Allen gives a light hearted chuckle. "I wouldn't use it on my friends, if I had such a power." He adds and can this guy get even kinder?

Miranda feels like a complete idiot. But she has been such an idiot about many things, she doesn't surprise herself anymore. "Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't supposed to say that aloud." She apologizes again, but feeling somewhat relieved. She is glad Allen can't read her mind, so there is no way he will know about her crush. He will never know she dreams about kissing him at times like in some cute romance novels.

Allen gives her a surprised look and Miranda quickly catches up. "I haven't said that aloud, have I?" She panics with a high pitched tone and gets her hands to her face in utter shame. She wants to hide. Allen's silence makes her further awkward. If it was possible, she would rewind time and save herself from such embarrassment.

A hand touches her shoulder and Miranda manages to look at Allen from in between her fingers. Her face is a deep shade of red. Allen stands before her with a gentle expression on his handsome face. He leans down with the sweetest smile. "I didn't know you feel this way about me." 

Miranda doesn't know how to respond that. It's not like Allen is the type to make fun of her. But this is when she will be hearing an excuse speech, that Allen will be explaining why it wouldn't work in between them.

She wants to brace for impact.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Allen asks and grabs Miranda's hands, so he can pull them away from her face. Now her shy expression is exposed, Miranda looks up at Allen with horror. 

"I didn't want to make a fool of myself." She replies with a shaky voice. "But I just did that." She is ready to cry and burn in shame. But then something happens and she can't believe this is even real.

Allen kisses her and it is like one of those romance novels.

It's magical.

Miranda goes wide eyed again, her mind draws blank. But then Allen drops to one knee before her and places her hands on her shoulders. Miranda remains frozen for another moment. Her mind slowly works back on. Her one hand moves up to the back of Allen's hair, her fingers running through those soft strands of white hair. Other hand is settled at the back of his neck to pull him closer, so she can return the kiss better.

She can feel Allen smiling into the kiss and his gloved hands cup her cheeks. It is so gentle and sweet and exciting, Miranda smiles back, as Allen pulls back.

"There is nothing wrong with being a fool. I am one, too." Allen says with that ever friendly tone of his. "Let's be fools together from now on."

Miranda can't help smiling so wide, her cheeks hurt from the sudden rush of happiness. Her arms wrap around Allen's shoulders, pulling him into a hug and it is returned. They hold hands for the rest of the ride and more.


	6. Johnny

Johnny can't help but feeling like a weak person. This isn't the first time he finds himself in a hostage situation with him being the dude in distress. Knowing himself, it will not be the last time either. But he has never been a fighter. He is a proud scientist and he fixes things. But this situation is something he cannot fix. He just believes in Allen Walker to play the hero once more and save the day... 

Save him.

And Allen does that. He doesn't question Johnny's strength. He never even questions anything. Instead he puts on his best fight and dances around the battlefield in his white cloak. He looks like an angel, when it's supposed to be a clown. Johnny can't look away. He can't blink. His friend is truly a sight. 

It's hypnotizing.

Allen swings his sword with such great strength. The weapon is massive and leaves him with one arm missing. But he puts it to his advantage and moves freely. His white cape flows around him, making graceful swirls. It matches his hair, looking so pure and holy. Simply beautiful.

He cuts one Akuma and then another. The last one remaining has it's weapon pointed at Johnny's head, which makes the scientist cry harder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He chants, which Allen doesn't even hear. His big glasses get foggy, his body can't move. It's not like he can do anything. 

But Allen cuts that arm off and then the rest of the Akuma without any sign of fear. He is so determined, knowing what greatness he is capable of. It makes Johnny hold his breath. Then he is free. 

His tears can't seem to stop. His legs feel weak and the scientist sinks down to his knees. It doesn't take long to feel a warm hand on his shoulder. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Allen's voice is warm and friendly as ever.

Johnny looks up at his friend with wet eyes and meets the Exorcist's gaze. With how the sun is positioned behind Allen his white hair looks like a halo around his head. Johnny's heart skips a beat. "I'm a burden." Johnny admits bitterly, but Allen just shakes his head.

"No. That's not true." Allen responds, now kneeling down to level his face with the scientist. "You are a friend. You are my friend." The Exorcist has the sweetest smile, which instantly makes Johnny feel better. He feels lucky to have Allen as his friend. It's one of the best things happened to him in the Order.

"Whenever you need me, I'll be there. That's what friends do." Allen continues. "I'll always save you."

Johnny is lost for words. He is a smart guy indeed, but this is one of those rare situations he can't find a verbal response to show his appreciation. Instead his body moves on it's own. It's like a reflex how his hands reach for Allen's face and hold him in a gentle grip. It follows with his face closing the gap, his lips press against Allen's in a kiss. Johnny isn't sure what he is thinking. Then again, he isn't really thinking. It just feels like the right thing to do. 

It's more like a peck, hence the scientist isn't experienced with this sort of thing and it's not something he can master with books. When he pulls back, he is worried about everything. Johnny doesn't want to ruin their friendship. He gives Allen a wide eyed look, ready to apologize over and over. But the Exorcist offers him the warmest smile and pulls Johnny back into another kiss. Johnny feels like melting into Allen's arms.

He is indeed a lucky one to have Allen.


	7. Link

It takes only half a glass of wine to see a very drunk Allen Walker. Link, personally, can't hold his drinks at all, so he knows not to drink. Unfortunately, the young Exorcist under his supervision doesn't know better. Link has noted down it is the fault of Lavi, who secretly brought that liquor to the Headquarters and nudged his friend to have a taste. Before Link could stop them, it was too late.

Walker laughs aloud to nothing in particular and takes very shaky steps toward the wall. It's shameful. He can't even see where he is going. Lavi is busy laughing at Walker's silly behaviors. But Link has it enough. He gets off the table and grabs Walker by the arm.

"I'm taking you to bed." It isn't a suggestion.

Walker lets out even a louder laugh that that, but allows Link to support his waist and lead the way to their shared room. 

Lavi coos after them. "We have to repeat this again, Allen!" He may not be drunk yet, but Link knows the redhead is also heading that direction.

Walker hums some lullaby as they walk and trips at his own feet a few times. Link is strong enough to catch him and keep him balanced. But he can't do this forever. He doesn't have special superpowers like some Exorcists in the Order.

"I have to report this." He frowns, when Walker giggles almost into his ear. "But I won't. I will let this one off the record, if you promise not to repeat it again."

Walker grins and gives that boyish smile, but Link focuses on their walk, so they won't stumble down in disgraceful poses.

They finally reach their destination and Link opens the door, feeling a sweat drop on his forehead. Walker has been giving most of his body weight against his. He is certainly much heavier than he looks.

By the time Link gets to Walker's bed, he has both arms wrapped around the Exorcist's waist, so Walker won't start sweeping the floor. His attempt at dropping the drunk one to the bed ends up a mess. Walker pulls him along, so Link falls with him; limbs tangling. Their chests are pressed, but Link manages to brace himself on elbows at each side of Walker's head.

When he tries to pull back, he isn't allowed by the arms wrapped around his neck. "Remove your hands." Link says without losing his cool.

The white haired Exorcist gives a cheerful laughter in return and does not do as he's told. Instead he presses one palm to the back of Link's head.

Link is displeased, but he still keeps a straight face. "Walker... I told you to-"

Walker giggles at that and pets Link's hair. "So soft." Tugging the long blond braid, the younger man removes the hair band. 

"Walker..." Link looks down into the other's eyes to get his full attention. And he has it, while it seems to be for different reasons. "You have to get some sleep."

Freed from the braid, Link's long blond hair falls down, framing his face and providing a curtain around Walker's head. The drunk one finds that fascinating. He gives an almost hypnotized look and admires the sight above him. "So beautiful..." Moving that free hand up to touch Link's cheek, he gives a dreamy sigh.

That is able to bring some flush to the Crow's cheeks. This is improper and awkward. He needs to act responsible and end this. "Walker-" But the Exorcist doesn't allow him to finish that sentence, pressing a thumb against his lips.

"Shh. Just kiss me already."

Link's eyes widen at the most improper suggestion. Before he can form any kind of protest, Walker rises up to close the gap in between their faces and kisses the Crow. 

Link feels his body is frozen, while his lips are on fire. Walker is so warm, radiating steam. The way his lips move against his is shameless and inviting. But Link has better willpower than that. Unable to pull free from Walker's grip, he waits for the younger man to be done with. 

But Walker doesn't stop.

Hands suddenly grip at his upper arms, then Walker rolls Link over and presses the Crow against sheets. The Exorcist's heavy weight is settled on top of Link, pinning him there as he keeps attacking those lips. Walker catches Link's wrists, when the Crow tries to push him away. They are also pinned down over his head, putting Link to a rather vulnerable position.

"Mmh!" Link tries to form some words of protest, but his lips are still occupied by Walker. A bright blush spreads on his cheeks, threatening to invade the rest of his face. 

When Walker finally stops and pulls his face away, Link is panting fast. He should feel furious and this should be reported, even if it will be the cost of his pride. But he just licks his lips and looks up to Walker's smug looking face. It felt good. No, it felt wonderful. It's wrong, but feels right.

What a trouble this is...

"Did you want to say something?" Walker asks under half lidded eyes and Link swallows dryly. 

"Do that again." Link responds, can't believe what he just said.

And Walker happily obeys.


	8. Tyki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. I want to thank everyone who read these little stories and encouraged me. It means a lot. <3

Road disappears after getting a bad hit from the Grim Reaper. Then the boy tells him he isn't coming along. All Tyki can do is to look at him with unbelieving eyes. His charms have no effect in this tight situation. They are running out of time and Allen Walker is determined with whatever plan he has in that stubborn head. 

"You can't return to the Order." Tyki protests, doesn't know what the boy is thinking. "You are a traitor now." He hopes the blunt truth will bring him some sense.

The boy turns to meet Tyki's eyes and shakes his head. "I'm not going there. But I'm not coming with you either."

Just like that Allen Walker turns his back and attempts to walk away. Tyki isn't going to allow that. 

Not so fast.

His hand quickly grabs at the boy, yanking him back harshly. Walker is battle ready as always, so he gains his footing right away and turns to face the Noah of Pleasure. His Innocence already forming into a sharp claw against Tyki's chest, threatening to slash and pierce. But Tyki shows no fear and keeps his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Are you really going to leave me behind?" The Noah of Pleasure asks with a hitched breath. "After everything...?" He is taking this seriously to the heart. He was so confident about Walker coming with him before. Now all he gets is rejection.

Walker looks up to Tyki's sad expression with blinking eyes, then his grip on the Noah's chest loosens. His demonic hand rests casually against that scarred skin. "I am thankful for your help, Tyki." He says like he means it, finally seeing they are not enemies. But that is simply not enough. Tyki has been expecting a lot more than this.

"I'm sorry for Road." Walker continues, as Tyki furrows his brows together.

"But this is where we part our ways." Walker doesn't sound sad and that hurts Tyki the most. But then the boy's other hand touches his cheek, which startles the taller man.

"Then let me come with you." Tyki offers. For Walker, he can do anything. "Let me be by your side." He whispers, his fingers twitching on Walker's shoulders.

Walker smiles at that. It's a sad one. The hand on Tyki's cheek slides up to the back of his head, so he can pull the Noah of Pleasure for a kiss. Their lips brush against each others for a second, which makes Tyki wonder if the boy is only tricking him. But it is Walker who attacks his lips heatedly then, intoxicating him with this act.

Tyki holds the boy in a possessive grip, as he enjoys being seduced like this. He kisses the boy as if this is their first and last kiss. Is it too much to ask for having this moment frozen?

But then Walker pulls back, sighing against Tyki's heated lips. "I'm sorry." He says, refusing Tyki's last offer again.

The Noah of Pleasure growls at that, his head falls forward, now their foreheads are pressed together. "Don't." He protests. "Don't leave me. Not again." His eyes are half closed and Walker's hands are running through his hair. It's supposed to be comforting, but Tyki feels more hurt than ever. He is already addicted to Walker's touch. His lips. His everything.

"I'm sorry." Walker says again. "I wish I could, but this is a journey I must walk alone." After kissing Tyki's forehead right on the holy mark, Walker steps back, then turns away. Tyki falls to his knees weakly, head hanging in between his shoulders. He doesn't protest anymore. He thought things were stronger in between them. Maybe he was wrong all along. He refuses to accept that.

This isn't over.

After a few silent steps, Walker throws a last glance over his shoulder. But Tyki isn't there anymore.


End file.
